


Altered State

by Phayte



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Did I mention Dubious Consent?, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Episode 1, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, PreDevilMan, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Top Ryo, bottom akira, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Set around Episode 1 - He had not seen Ryo in so long, and here they stood inside the doors of a crazy night club. ‘Sabbath’ is what Ryo called it. It was nothing like Akira had seen before. So much skin, the music all too loud, every sin on display to be seen.





	Altered State

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched Ep 1 and got feels when Ryo and Akira were hugging and laughing on the pier. I changed up Ryo’s personality from the prior fics I have done of him, giving him a more ‘human’ side than the stale personality before. Still trying to get a feel for them-- this also walks the line of dub-con and stepping right over it-- so you have been warned.

 

He had not seen Ryo in so long, and here they stood inside the doors of a crazy night club. ‘ _Sabbath_ ’ is what Ryo called it. It was nothing like Akira had seen before. So much skin, the music all too loud, every sin on display to be seen.

“Ryo?”

“Just act natural, this is where they can be found,” Ryo said, grabbing what looked like candy out of a basket and looking at him, “Open up, it will help you see the devils better.”

He trusted Ryo, always had. Opening his mouth, a bright little tab was placed on his tongue. Ryo smiled at him and he let Ryo lay one on his tongue, then he grabbed a bottle of vodka, walking through the crowd. Akira had to jump on his toes to catch up. The crown was thick as they made their way to the side, sitting on a long bench.

“What is all this?” Akira asked.

“Just keep your eyes open,” Ryo said, tipping the bottle back, gulping the liquid hard and fast. Passing the bottle to Akira, it was a silent invitation to drink. He wasn’t too much into the drinking or the drugs, but he was with Ryo-- he was safe.

An arm slung over his shoulder as Ryo held him close to his side.

“It’s been too long,” Ryo yelled over the music.

“You were away a long time this time!” Akira shouted over the music, tipping the bottle back again. Colors started to swirl around him as naked bodies moved in rhythm to the music. It smelled of sex and liquor all around him. Two women to the side of them, topless, hands fingering each other deeply, he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Like what you see?” Ryo asked, grabbing the bottle again, wrapping his mouth around it.

All Akira could do was nod. He only saw shit like this on the computer at the house. Trying to be careful as it was in the living room, he downloaded videos like this-- women kissing, breast rubbing, finger fucking the other. He was watching his own personal porn right next to him.

Ryo’s arm around his shoulder tightened, more colors swirled and danced in his vision. He was not sure if it was the strobe lights, the naked girls on ribbons above them or the drug Ryo had given him. Tilting his head back, he rested it on Ryo’s arm, watching as the women in the rafters danced on brightly colored ribbons, watched as their tits bounce with each twirl and jolt.

“Earth to Akira,” Ryo whispered in his ear. It jolted Akira back to where he was. Madness erupting in the forms of sex everywhere. Why would Ryo bring him to such a place? He talked of devils and death-- all he could see was sex and more sex. Bodies covered in fluids as people fucked without a care.

His dick was hard, and more the drug worked in him, the more it strained against his pants. Moving his hand down, Akira adjusted himself in his pants-- not that he had anything to be shy about, him and Ryo where about the only ones wearing any clothing.

“You really are liking this,” Ryo said to him. “Still watching that sad porn in the living room?”

“Oh shut up!” Akira whined back at him.

Ryo laughed, his head falling back as he did so. It was so loud in the club, it was barely even heard. The women next to them taking no notice as one was working her mouth heavily on a perked nipple.

“You really do like watching them,” Ryo stated, his mouth close to Akira’s ear. All Akira could do was nod. He was transfix by the lewd openness of it all.

Setting the bottle down, Ryo shifted and his hand was on Akira’s knee-- he jumped and looked over where Ryo looked at him, smirking. “Watch them, watch everyone. Keep an eye out for anything unusual.”

Unusual? What was unusual in here… other than everything! Akira was not sure what Ryo meant, but his vision swam again and his body started to tingle all over-- a sheen of sweat had worked in the nape of his hair, trickling down his neck. A group of people not far off where in all stages of being fucked, a woman with a cock rammed down her throat and another one pounding into her-- that was what Akira watched. Everyone was so free with themselves here. It made Akira remember how small and underdeveloped his body was. Even Ryo next to him, his oversize coat slipping off his shoulder-- there was muscle there, muscle Akira knew he did not have.

The hand on his leg traveled slowly upwards. Akira wanted to smack it away, but his limbs were like jelly, not moving properly as his brain told them too. The higher up Ryo’s hand went, the harder his cock got. Would Ryo touch him? Why was Ryo doing this?

A wet tongue licked at the sweat on his neck. Akira felt his eyes rolling back, his body sinking into the bench they sat on. He had no control over what his body was doing, or what Ryo was doing to him. Ryo’s hand brushing over the strain in his pants, grazing over where his cock was hard had him moaning out.

“You are so easy when you are like this,” Ryo purred in his ear.

“Hrmph,” Akira tried to say, words not forming.

Harder-- Ryo’s hand pressed harder into him. All Akira could do was moan out and let his head fall to the side. Music pulsed through his body, he could almost see the waves of it swirl around them. Ryo’s mouth hot and wet on his neck-- licking and biting.

It felt like Ryo had twelve hands. Up his shirt, on his pants, he could not focus enough to figure out where all the pleasure was coming from. His hips started to rock into Ryo’s palm the more he pressed down and rubbed his cock over his pants. “More,” was all he could manage to breath out. A warm mouth sucking his earlobe and Ryo’s hand went under his waistband, his hand wrapping around his cock. Akira cried out, his voice lost to the beat of the music.

“Make any sound you want,” Ryo said into his ear, licking behind his words, “I should record you like this… so open, so free.”

Akira could only moan. The motions of Ryo’s hand around his cock were driving him mad. Ryo was not stopping, and the music only seem to grow louder around them. When Ryp tighten his grip, pressing his thumb into the slit of the head of his cock, Akira gasped out, stars erupting behind his eyes. He would cum soon if Ryo didn’t stop.

The only thing his mouth would allow him to say was _‘more’_. He chanted that over and over, making his own lyrics to song playing around them. At some point, Akira noticed that Ryo had undone his pants, and his cock was out, leaking, and hard with Ryo’s hand pumping it for all he could.

“I’m surprised you have held on this long,” Ryo said into his ear. Akira turned to face Ryo, his eyes dancing around as his shoulder jerked from the strokes of his hand. His lips were shiny, wet-- inviting. Akira leaned forward, his mouth found Ryo’s. He did not know why he did this, but he was pleased when Ryo slid his tongue next to his.

The more Ryo pumped his hand on his cock, the warmer his body got. Thrusting as much as he could, Akira met each stroke with his hips. It was as if Ryo was sucking the air from his lungs, leaving him breathless and gasping. The more the music soared around him, the closer he got.

“Cum for me, Akira,” Ryo said in his ear.

The cry he made was loud. Akira was thankful for the loud music. Ryo laughed in his ear as he continued to stroke his cock, making a mess of his stomach. It was like someone has taken all the air from around him, gasping and crying out, Akira knew he was close to blacking out.

A hand smacking his cheek, and Akira opened his eyes. Ryo held a bottle to his lips and he greedily drank from it.

“Now you have to take care of me,” Ryo said.

Akira was not sure what that meant. His arms were working, but not like normal. The coat Ryo had on was too big, too hard to get his hands under. A chuckle in his ear, and Ryo pushed him back onto the bench. Shaking his head, he felt his pants being pulled down and slipped off one ankle. His cock limp against his body, Akira just sat slumped on the bench.

“Lift your leg, Akira,” Ryo said.

He couldn’t. It took Ryo lifting it, putting over his shoulder and Akira focused his vision in front of him. Ryo’s face looked flush and his hair sweaty against his forehead. Akira smiled up at him, his arm was heavy as he lifted it, pushing the hair back from Ryo’s face.

Wet fingers where on him, Akira was not sure from where, but Ryo was kissing him again, and had his body bent in half almost. Music blasted around them, the girls next to his side giggling and staring their direction. Akira was only aware of the fingers slowly entering him, pressing deeper and deeper.

“You better get him good and ready! He is quite small!” one of the girls giggled out next to them.

“I’ll take care of you, I always do,” Ryo said against his lips.

The way Ryo moved his hands in him was like magic. Akira could feel his body sing out as Ryo kissed his neck and worked him more. Curling his fingers, Ryo touched something deep within Akira that had him clutching Ryo’s coat and screaming in his ear. He didn’t know how he was able to get his arms moving again, but they were grasping to Ryo as if he was the only thing in the room with him.

“Me and you, always,” Ryo said, kissing him again. All Akira was do was just be there. Ryo had something he wanted from him, and Akira was willing to give it. “This might hurt a bit,” Ryo said, kissing him again.

Nothing hurt-- All Akira felt was a pressure in his bottom before slowly filling up. His body went limp against the bench as Ryo held his leg against his body. Akira could feel himself slipping away, but Ryo turned his face, kissing him one more-- kissing him back to their moment.

“Stay with me,” Ryo said.

Nodding, Akira wiggled a bit, feeling the protrusion in his body. Ryo still wore his oversized coat and it fell to the sides of him-- they were both fully enclosed in the massive white cloud of Ryo’s coat. “See Akira, it is just me and you, as it always is,” Ryo said, his hips rocking against him.

Moaning out, Akira willed his arms to move, but they fell to his side. His eyes could only focus on Ryo-- the music muting in his ears, everything going quiet. It was like they world around them had gone all white-- Ryo’s coat, their blanket of arctic that consumed them.

“Ryo,” Akira moaned out.

“Yes, yes Akira!” Ryo breathed out, his face pink and sweat slicked hair sticking to him. Somehow his arm moved again, pushing Ryo’s hair back.

His body was tensing up, though his cock was not moving. There was something inside of him burning, but Ryo had already spent him. Moaning, Akira’s head fell to the side as Ryo buried his face into his neck. “We can’t catch the devils if we are all pent up.”

The only reply Akira could form was a moan. Everything felt so good, Ryo’s body molded perfectly to his- the way Ryo held him, cradled his head, kissed his neck, it felt too good. “I am so close, Akira.” Ryo was breathing so heavy, his breath hot and moist on his skin. “Let me cum in you.” All he could do was nod, he would let Ryo have anything from him.

Ryo’s body shook against his, he felt a warmth deep inside of him-- grunting in his ear. Ryo held him tightly, kissing his sweaty face before all the fullness he had was gone. It was only emptiness now.

“Come on, Akira, we need to get your pants back on you,” Ryo said as he stood up, tucking his spent cock back into his pants and redoing his belt. Akira could only sit and look up at him, smiling. “You look so innocent and angelic,” Ryo said with a smile, kissing his forehead, tugging at his pants, helping him put them back on. “Think you can soon move?” Ryo asked.

“I… maybe,” Akira said.

“Good, the drugs are great, almost numbing,” Ryo explained, holding a bottle to Akira’s lip.

Little sips and Akira felt the liquid trail out the side of his mouth, down his neck.

“Such a mess,” Ryo said, licking at his neck. “Try sitting up, on your own.”

Concentrating, Akira was able to sit up, and look around. The club was as loud as before, he just was unable to fully hear it. Squinting his eyes, the women next to him were laid out, naked and limbs tangled.

“Now, we are ready for the devils,” Ryo said, smiling at Akira.

“What do you mean?” Akira asked.

Taking the bottle in his hand, Ryo smashed the end of it, smiling at him, “Now we lure them out.” A loud laugh from Ryo and he smiled at Akira, “Ready to raise some hell?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
